


let's get lost together

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Autumn Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: The story of how Malia and Kira decided they were never stepping foot in a corn maze ever again.





	

“God, why does all corn look the same?” Malia grumbled, surveying the towering corn stalks that still surrounded them. She had been reluctant to enter the corn maze in the first place, but had agreed because she wanted to beat the time record Liam and Mason had set. After 15 minutes had passed, and with it their chance of beating the record, Malia had gotten grumpy. After they had wandered around the corn maze for half an hour and still had no idea where the exit was, Malia had gotten a little beyond grumpy.

“I’m sure we’re close by now.” Kira said optimistically, even though she was beginning to feel pretty grumpy herself.

Malia kicked the cornstalk nearest to her. “I bet Liam and Mason cheated. They probably cut through the corn or used werewolf powers or something.”

Kira smiled. She wasn’t sure how werewolf powers would’ve helped them, considering Malia had broken out her coyote senses about 5 minutes in and hadn’t been able to sniff a way out. “I’m sure they didn’t cheat.” Liam might’ve tried, but no way would Mason have let him. “Maybe we’re just not good at mazes.” Kira suggested.

Malia scrunched up her face. She didn’t like admitting that she wasn’t good at anything. She especially didn’t like admitting that Liam was better than her at anything. “Damn freshmen.” She mumbled.

Kira grabbed Malia’s hand. It had still been mostly light when they entered, but it had gotten significantly darker in the time they had been wandering around. It had also gotten significantly colder, and Kira was beginning to shiver just a little bit.

Of course, Malia noticed even the slightest shiver.

“Do you want my sweatshirt?” Malia asked, pulling off the Beacon Hills High School sweatshirt she had been wearing. She was wearing only a tank top underneath, but Kira knew better then to refuse the offer. There was no way Malia was going to put her sweatshirt back on now.

Kira took the sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, appreciating the way it smelled like everything Malia, even if everything Malia was a little stinky and probably hadn’t been washed in a while. She wrapped her arms around herself with a smile. “Thank you.” She said, and Malia made a dismissive gesture in response. She didn’t bother to ask Malia if she was going to be cold, because Kira already knew what her answer was going to be.

They slowly reached another intersection in the maze. When they had first started, they had been practically running, but now they were ambling along at a less than brisk pace.

“Which way?” Malia asked. They could continue straight or split off to the left or right. Malia looked to Kira for an answer. Malia had chosen the first few turns with confidence, but as they had gotten more lost, Malia had started asking Kira where to go.

Kira shrugged. She didn’t know the maze any better than Malia. “Straight?” She suggested.

Malia winked at her. “Since when do we go straight?”

Kira rolled her eyes, but the smile didn’t leave her face. Malia was prone to particularly bad puns (especially particularly bad gay puns), but as much as Kira pretended to find them annoying, she was always a little amused. “We can go whichever way you want, then.”

Malia took Kira’s hand and pulled her along. “Straight is fine.” She said. “As long as we don’t make a habit of it.”

Kira followed Malia, whose brief happiness over getting to give Kira her sweatshirt was already fading back into frustration.

“I’m sure we’ve been here before.” Malia said after a few seconds. That wasn’t new. Malia had said the same thing at least five times already. Kira wasn’t 100% that they hadn’t been there before, but she was at least 80% sure. She had been keeping track of the turns they had taken, and didn’t think they were going in circles.

“I don’t think so.” Kira said, and Malia just grunted in response.

Malia kicked another stalk of corn. “Well it’s still the same stupid corn.”

Kira saw Malia shiver. Just once, but it was enough to make her feel a little bad about the sweatshirt. “Are you sure you don’t want your sweatshirt?”

“I’m not cold.” Malia insisted, despite the fact that she was in a tank top in the middle of the night in October.

Kira began tugging off the sweatshirt. “I’m not either. You can just take this back.”

Malia wrapped her arms around Kira, grabbing Kira’s wrists lightly and pinning them behind her back so that she couldn’t tug off the sweatshirt. “Nope.” Malia insisted. “You’re keeping it.”

Kira was sure that if she tried to break free of Malia’s grip, Malia would let her. She knew how strong Malia was, and this certainly wasn’t it. “Fine,” Kira said, smile widening. When Malia had grabbed her, she had unconsciously pulled them so close that their noses were only inches apart. Or perhaps not so unconsciously, considering the smirk on Malia’s face.

“At least let me warm you up.” Kira said, closing the gap between them to press her lips against Malia’s.

As soon as they broke apart, Malia laughed, their faces still so close that Kira could feel Malia’s breath on her cheeks. “Do you think anyone will find us in all this corn?”

Kira looked over her shoulder. “Someone will come by eventually.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re the only ones in this part of the maze. I think we’ve left the maze and descended into hell, anyway.” Malia said, not above momentarily ruining the mood to complain. “Which means we’re probably good.” Kira looked over her shoulder again, and Malia added, “We’ll be quick.”

Kira glanced over her shoulder one more time, and then she untangled her hands from Malia’s and pushed Malia against the wall of the maze, wrapping her arms around Malia’s neck and tangling her fingers in Malia’s hair.

Malia wrapped her arms around Kira’s waist, grabbing onto Malia’s hips and slowly snaking her fingers under the hem of Kira’s jeans.

“Do you still hate this corn maze?” Kira whispered, lips brushing against Malia’s ear.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Kira wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a pun, but she laughed anyway.

 

It took Malia and Kira over an hour and a half to finish the corn the maze, but they were both grinning when they stepped out.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt (@maliasass)


End file.
